


Last of The Real Ones

by butterscotch_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotch_angel/pseuds/butterscotch_angel
Summary: Cas was hurt, bad. He lay on the cold floor of an empty warehouse as blood poured from a gash in his side, it felt like his lungs were being ripped out. He could practically feel the life being drained out of him, until he heard Dean's voice, willing him to live.





	Last of The Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is just a messy one shot but I felt like posting so here you go. I was inspired to write this when I listened to 'The Last Of The Real Ones' by Fall Out Boy.

Cas lay on the ground, blood pouring from a messy gash his side. The air thick with the odor of cold, sticky blood. He could see the mob of reapers in the area, waiting for him to finally die.   
“Cas? Cas? Baby no, don’t die on me.” He heard the soft voice of the man he’d fallen in love with. Cas’ eyes were half closed, he didn’t have the strength to keep them open. He felt Dean’s blistered hands on his face, willing him to live.  
“D-Dean…” Cas said, his voice was so quiet and weak Dean could barely hear him.  
“Yeah, it’s me, I’m here. I’m here, don’t try to talk honey.” Dean brought Cas to his chest and held him close, Cas felt Dean’s heart beating, it was beating faster than ever. Cas looked up at Dean, who was struggling to stop the blood pouring out of Cas. Dean’s face was the most panicked Cas had ever seen him,   
“Dean I-” Cas tried to speak but he just ended up coughing up blood, it felt like his lungs were being ripped out of him, cell by cell.  
“Ohmygod Ohmygod, don’t try to speak baby, it’ll be okay.” Dean said, still fumbling with his flannel trying to stop the bleeding. Dean took out his phone and struggled to press the buttons his hands were shaking so much.   
“H-hello? I need an ambulance, I need an ambulance now!” Cas could hear the panic in Dean’s voice, he was struggling to speak normally, Cas couldn’t hear what the person said on the other line but Dean clearly didn’t like it,  
“I don’t care! I need an ambulance dammit!” Dean angrily hung up the phone and threw it to the ground, he watched it shatter into pieces and scatter everywhere.   
“N-no, Dean, I can’t b-be saved…. It- it was an a-angel blade-” Cas barely managed to say, then he entered another coughing fit. Blood shot out of his mouth and landed on Dean’s clothes in little drops. It was horrific, and there was nothing Dean could do.  
“No, baby you’re going to be okay, it’ll be okay.” Dean pulled Cas in closer, he wrapped both arms around him. Dean couldn’t bare to look at the messy wound on Cas’ torso, his flesh was ripped up and jagged around it, blood was still pouring out of it in sticky, red waves. Dean looked deep into Cas’ sky blue eyes and at that moment, Dean knew Cas’ wouldn’t survive this. Cas looked back at him with a look of pure love on his face,  
“I am going to miss you, Dean.” Cas said, Dean wiped the sticky blood from Cas’ chin,  
“I love you, Castiel Winchester.” A tear rolled down Dean’s cheek, leaving a salty streak on his face. He held Cas close so he was leaning against his chest,   
“I love you too, Dean Winchester,” a little blood dripped from Cas’ mouth “I won’t forget you.” He continued. His insides felt like they were being slowly crushed in someone’s fist. The gash in his side was throbbing, he felt like he had gone through a paper shredder. Cas felt the life begin to leave his body, he leaned in and whispered into Dean’s ear,  
“I love you.” as his life was drained from him. There was a great flash of light, Dean squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again Castiels lifeless body was slumped against him. There were marks on the floor with Cas’ wing print. Since Castiel was leaned against Dean when he died, the mark of his wings overlapped onto Dean's chest. Little did Dean know those marks would last forever, always painfully reminding him of his lost lover.   
“Cas? Cas?” Dean sobbed into Castiel’s lifeless body. He heard the wail of ambulance sirens coming towards the empty warehouse they were in. He buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder, he held his trenchcoat in his tight fist. The door to the warehouse was kicked in and a handful of people ran into the building toward Dean, and Castiel's dead body. Dean heard their voices, he knew they were talking to them, but he didn’t care. He still held Cas close and wouldn’t let go.  
“Sir, Sir, you need to let go.” They said, but he didn’t. He refused to believe that he lost Cas. They finally pried Cas from Dean’s arms and put him onto a stretcher. They were all obviously baffled by Cas’ bizarre wound and the large wing prints on the floor. They handed Dean a shock blanket and he threw it on the ground.   
“Sir we need to take him away now, I’m very sorry.” Another man said as others put the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. Dean nodded his head, still looking at Castiel’s dead body.   
“H-his trenchcoat… give me his trenchcoat.” Dean said and put his hand out, signalling for them to give it to him. They took off his trenchcoat and handed it to Dean, who was covered in Castiel’s dried blood. He held the trenchcoat to his chest, it still smelled like Cas, axe deodorant (which he takes from Dean) and honey. Dean wiped the tears from his face and started to walk away. He was done. Done with it all.  
“Sir, Sir you can’t leave, you need to explain what happened here,” an officer said.  
“He died! Can’t you see!? He died and now I’ve lost it all!” Dean shouted and stormed out of the warehouse, that bloody warehouse where Dean’s worst nightmares had come to life. Tears were still pouring out of his eyes as he walked up to the motel. He opened the door to the motel and saw Sammy sound asleep on his bed, as if nothing had ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for read it means alot :) leave kudos if you feel like it and helpful criticism would be awesome. Thanks!


End file.
